Reborn
by Rozzer616
Summary: Final Fantasy advent children. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz have been given a second chance but will they be able to change? Is it finally some good for everyone? But every story must have a villain.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction, i am just another fan of advent children

Reborn

They call it the lifestream, the very spirit of the planet. A river of green unearthly energy. It is made up of the souls of those who have lived and died. Those that are living are given energy by the planet before their birth, to live their lives and die; with the death the energy returns to the planet taking with it their memories.

The pain subsided replaced with wonder in seeing the truth of life; noticing that Sephiroth was wrong that he had been wrong to follow him; he saw the happiness of life. He noticed that violence was not right, maybe he had a chance to change his ways - to be given a second chance. He looked up to hear an unknown beautiful voice.

"Kadaj"

"Huh," rain began to fall, Kadaj reached out his hand to feel it.

"You don't have to hang on any longer"

"Mother is that.." Kadaj started in a whisper

"Everyone's waiting if you're ready?" Kadaj nodded slightly awed by her voice. He felt a powerful energy build up inside him then there was the lifestream running through his blood pulsing through his veins. Kadaj saw the promise of a chance another more useful life ahead of him and he took it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hope you liked it. Promise ill have chapter 1 up soon. Rate and review


	2. a new chance

Disclaimer: i don't own final fantasy or any of its characters

-1Reborn- A new chance

The snow fell softly on the frozen paths hiding all traces of those who had recently passed. The branches on the trees swayed gently with the slow, peaceful pushes of the wind. Moonlight shone on the smooth soft snow surface to reveal a thin, motionless figure. His long silver hair turning white with the small specks landing lightly on the figure of the young boy.

A bright light shone along the path scaring off the nocturnal life. A girl not much older than the boy appeared; she was wearing a light pink dress, her brown hair tied up in a slightly darker shade of pink, her emerald eyes twinkling with happiness as a smile edged its way onto her delicate, beautiful face.

"Kadaj its time for you to wake up now," the sound of her voice made him stir slightly in his restful state. With a sigh she called for someone who came and picked him up, carrying him off into the distance.

The constant, uncomfortable poke against his arm was what woke him up. Opening his eyes Kadaj blocked off the too bright light with his arm until a small hand pulled it away revealing a girl of about eight smiling at him. Suddenly she shouted "Aeris he's awake," making Kadaj jump also triggering a sharp, stabbing pain to shoot up his arm. The clonk of boots climbing the stairs made Kadaj forget the pain for a second to raise his eyes and look at the figure standing in the doorway. She was shorter than the previous girl from the night before she seemed younger in the face and foreign. "Aeris is out Marlene," she had a cheery, lively voice, Kadaj could easily hear the foreign accent. Kadaj remembered the pain, looking at his arm he noticed a dark purple bruise threatening to release agony on him once again. The memories of him with his two older brothers, Loz and Yazoo, came to mind making him jump up from the bed startling the little girl. "You had a nasty fall" Marlene's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, with that she left the room the other girl just behind her.

Kadaj was left to his own thoughts now, the memory of his death was what he decided to think of. He remembered the voice that had spoken to him, giving him a decision; only then did he realise that it sounded familiar to him, now he had another chance to redeem himself. Eventually Kadaj felt the pull of sleep coming to him; noticing he was tired he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Voices getting louder, closer. He could feel it they were in trouble, his brothers were running but from what? Glimpses of silver and…..Red!! What the hell could that be. Gunshots to the left of him…no to the right "Yazoo!" Desperately Kadaj ran forward towards the sounds of Yazoo's cries of pain. Turning round a corner he nearly ran into a fleeing Loz who stopped abruptly at the sight of Kadaj; and was obviously on the verge of tears but was ready for a fight. Catching the sight of Yazoo on the ground wounded, Kadaj and Loz ran towards him, Kadaj pulled back, but too late, realising this was a trap and Yazoo was the bait. They looked up to see, what they realised they will now fear most, a dark shadow, with blood trickling off of its fingers, towering over them.

Kadaj awoke, with a startled gasp, to the thoughts and memories of his brothers who he now realised he missed. The three of them made one, the way one was calm and alluring, another strength and violence and him, he was the anger. Without Yazoo and Loz to be there like they always used to be Kadaj felt weakened somehow. He needed to find them. Had they somehow been given another chance? Were they looking for him now? Noting the dark outside he found a way to find them; all he had to do was be quiet and hope no one was awake however many there were.

Kadaj stepped outside; he felt the cold droplets of rain on him. Within moments he was soaked through to the skin. The rain making his hair stick to his face; making him feel the bitter cold of the wind more. Realising he needs to be quick if he doesn't want to be caught, Kadaj headed at a fast pace towards the nearest corner. He had just turned it when he heard the sound of a door bang shut. "Shit!" He started to run knowing that the door he heard was the one he had only just left and they had realised he was gone.

An hour of running was tiring, Kadaj looked around to make sure he was no longer being followed. Being sure he had outrun them he turned and walked towards a Motel when suddenly he felt a strong, firm grip of a hand on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Summary: Hope u liked it. sorry it was short i'll try to make next chapter longer. please rate and review. next chapter soon. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to happen next please tell me if you want to.


	3. What Now?

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me

-1Reborn- What Now?

For two days now Loz has been sitting alone wandering if his brothers were as lucky as him to have somehow been given another chance; and hoping it could be true. He turned his head to look at the picture of him, Yazoo and Kadaj when they had no troubles in life and wished that it was just as simple and as carefree for him now. Loz remembered the pain he felt when he saw the fear in Yazoo's eyes before it all went dark. He remembered the feeling of happiness when he saw Kadaj in the arms of the enemy dying but strangely peaceful; the source of his happiness came from the sight of his youngest brother's innocent childhood smile, full of happiness. Loz had a sudden urge to look for them.

Turning a corner Loz caught sight of a young man in his late teens walking towards a motel. It was dark but Loz could just make out the colour of his hair… silver. He felt a rush of joy as he recognized Kadaj. With tears running down his face Loz headed towards Kadaj with a fast pace, but making no sound, and slowly raised his arm to place his hand on his brother's shoulder. Upon the touch Kadaj tensed up and suddenly sprinted off, leaving a bewildered Loz standing in the dark alone with his thoughts.

Summary: please review ill update quicker the more there are


	4. I've been gone too long

Reborn-Chapter3- I've been gone too long

He felt a sudden need to turn around to catch just a small glimpse of who he was sure was chasing him. Looking back he saw a slightly darker patch, where the person who tried to stop him stood, staring right where he was. The shape and strength of the grip showed Kadaj that it was a man, and the way he stood looked so familiar. Searching for a way to run, so as not to be seen and chased again, Kadaj saw the man take a slow step towards him. Turning round he found himself looking right at Cloud who stood staring at him. Without a second thought Kadaj turned and ran off in the other direction, passing the man who tried to stop him.

He looked behind him to see that Cloud had stopped and gone back, but the other man was persistent to catch up with Kadaj. Taking a quick turn into an alley he saw someone get pushed out of a bar, hearing the bartender shout "Clear off, we've had enough of your type here before."

"But I have nowhere to go," came a calm emotionless reply that meant nothing to the bartender but it caused Kadaj to smile with recognition at his older brothers' voice. "Brother!" came a deeper voice that belonged his other older brother; so that's who was following me Kadaj thought as Yazoo and Loz smirked at the reunion.


	5. The Girl

Reborn-Chapter 4- The young Girl

The rain fell silently as he wondered aimlessly through the streets looking for his brothers: Loz and Kadaj. He quickened his pace to escape the noise of the crowded pathways. Yazoo had always hated being around too many people; it made him feel insecure, he could only really cope with the company of his brothers and no one else.

Looking in the direction of a small darkened alleyway he caught the sight of a slight movement. With his eyes staring at the same spot he heard a soft, quiet voice 'Hello?'

Suddenly a street light came on revealing to Yazoo the face of a young girl. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat; she was beautiful beyond words. Her scared eyes, a piercing blue, watched him cautiously. Her black mid-back length hair blew slightly in the breeze that crept down the alleyway. He reached out a hand to feel her hair; it looked so soft, with this she jumped back and ran into the streets not looking back once.

It was only when walking through a small village, about an hour later, that Yazoo realised what he must of looked like to the young girl…he knew he could look intimidating, but normally he gave off the feeling of calmness; it was only if you didn't know or had upset him somehow that his facial features would harden and show no emotion; he had rarely even shown emotion to his brothers. He then knew that to the girl he must have looked like a…rapist, he knew he didn't look like one but then to any girl any man could look like one because… well you never can tell.

Yazoo suddenly felt the exhaustion of the days walking and immediately headed for the closest nice, clean looking Motel. He opened up the front door and walked to the front desk and waited for a receptionist. A piece of paper in his peripheral vision made him turn his head to look, it was a note. Picking it up he realised the till was open, he reached over to place the note in the till when an angry, booming voice suddenly made him stop 'OI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OUT OF THERE!!'

Yazoo glared at the man and replied 'I'm looking for a room to stay in for the night.' But before he had even finished his sentence the man started pushing him back to the entrance, Yazoo knew he could knock him down flat in one hit but felt it wasn't worth it. The rain once again on his face told Yazoo he was outside for the night. Just as he was about to turn and walk away the man shouted again ' CLEAR OFF, WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TYPE HERE BEFORE!' Yazoo then realised the man was a bartender… had he gone in a bar?? 'But I have nowhere else to go' Yazoo replied in his cold emotionless tone, he'd already decided that he didn't like this place anyway. The man didn't listen he slammed the door and stomped off. Yazoo listened to the footsteps until you would need to strain to hear them. 'Brother!' came a sudden familiar voice. Looking up Yazoo saw both of his brothers staring at him, he couldn't help but smirk at the little reunion.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of the work of Advent children but i have added some of my own characters

I'm sorry this chapter took so long but i have had GCSE'S and a lot of homework but i finally did it. Im doing the next chapter now so it should be out soon.


	6. Choice

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own any of the works of Advent Children

Reborn-Choice-Aeris' POV

The planet needs its heroes; without them the planet would fall apart. But there is always an enemy for everyone, someone who wants to destroy the planet. I sacrificed myself to help save the planet and everyone in it; but was it only temporary? Did I do this just to give them more time? Was this time enough? I know at the time if I didn't sacrifice myself Sephiroth would have won, I helped. But now I can no longer help, the planet is still falling apart because we still have our enemies and they pick away at the planet for as long as they are there. The Planet is dying and there is no one there who can heal it.

Does this mean I need to go back? Do I need to help the Planet once again? I believe that I should just let life go its own way. But I believe that I could be there just once more to stop the end from coming. The pain and sadness will come again for those who love me; but my life means nothing compared to all those on the Planet. I need to go back.

Summary: Hope you liked it , sorry it was a bit random but I just needed to add it to explain why Aeris/Aerith is alive. There will also be more Chapters in different POV'S.


	7. Curious

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters on Advent Children or any of the works of Sqauresoft

Reborn- chapter 6- Found

Kadaj rolled over and landed with a thump on the floor, He grimaced realising he had landed on his bad arm. Silently he walked to the window, making sure not to wake Loz or Yazoo on the way. Looking out the window he noticed that they had slept the rest of the night, after they found somewhere to stay, and all through the next day. Outside it was dark so it was still late at night or early morning, he had time to have a wander around.

The cold hit Kadaj as soon as he left the building. He ran towards the nearest alleyway to escape the rain. Looking over at the forest just outside the town he noticed the light brown trunks were so much different from the forgotten city trees; they were dead but these ones were alive and to him boring. The forest was pitch black; he couldn't see a thing. The forgotten city was lit up like a bright but somehow peaceful light but this forest with its dull brown trunks hid all what was inside it. As smart as he was Kadaj couldn't help but be curious; like he always was a child. He knew that if Loz or Yazoo were here he wouldn't be able to take a step towards the forest. They were protective, but not very as they knew Kadaj could look after himself, but something hidden in a dark unknown place would automatically make them reach out and pull him back; a natural instinct. But right now they weren't here, so with that Kadaj took the first step forward.

Summary: Hope this is a good chapter… its another random one. Please R+R. WOW 3rd chapter in one day XD


	8. Distracted

DISCLAIMER: None of Advent Children belongs to me

Reborn-Chapter 7-Distracted

Yazoo's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about her; the way her hair fell across her face. Thee way I could just get lost in her captivating eyes for hours. Wait…what am I thinking?! I'm here for my brothers; they're the ones that I need to help. They're the ones that have always been there for me; as I have always been there for them.

I felt the dull ache of laying in this same position for too long, so I rolled over; now facing the window. Where's Kadaj? I shot up hurrying to the window to look out and caught a glimpse of him walking into the forest. What is he doing? I hurried to the door and pushed Loz out of his bed, on my way, to wake him up. Going down the stairs I heard him grumble and follow me.

'Why did you have to wake me up?' Loz asked with irritation clear in his tone of voice. He always lets his anger get ahead of him; it really doesn't help. It would be a lot easier if he stayed calm; that way he would be in more control of his actions.

'Kadaj went into that forest,' I replied pointing in the general direction, while staring straight ahead.

'But he doesn't know what's in there.' Now Loz started to panic, not much but it was there. We both Know Kadaj can look after himself. Its just the thought that one day, like the day me and Loz saw Kadaj die, it could all go wrong.

As we walked into the forest the darkness overwhelmed us. How could it be so dark here? The leaves rustled as the wind picked up, my hair blew slightly in the breeze… just like hers did. Why does it have to be so hard not to think of her? Even though Kadaj might be in danger, I'm thinking about her. I didn't even see her for a minute; but her face is still so clear in my mind. I just hope that if I ever see her again she won't be afraid of me. Will I always be this distracted.

We walked into the clearing and noticing Kadaj made me snap back to reality. Then I noticed his features…Kadaj worried and scared! With this I immediately stepped forward, Loz right on my heels. Kadaj noticed mine a Loz's appearance and suddenly seemed to realise where he was. Pushing passed us, he raced back towards the village. Me and Loz shared a look then ran after him.

It began to rain again as we left and stood there staring at the floor. Kadaj sat on the ground picking absentmindedly at the grass. His movements seemed wrong; almost like someone was controlling him.

'Is Mother real?' Kadaj asked a she turned his head to look at us, waiting for an answer. I know I should answer but his question shocked me too much; Kadaj is never one to stop believing in something…especially Mother.

'Mother is real!' Loz replied with urgency, tears coming to his eyes as he pondered over the thought of Mother not existing; our whole choice, our whole path would have been for nothing is she wasn't real.

In the distance I heard the noise of a motorbike heading in our general direction. I gave Loz a push towards the forest. He got the idea and picking up Kadaj went back into the forest to hide; with me just behind. We didn't go too far in; maybe just a couple of trees.

Peeking through the branches I recognized the driver: Big brother; he looked over, even though there were branches and leaves blocking me from view, I knew he could see me. Ducking I turned and gave Loz the warning look. He frowned and began to shake his head: no, but I was set on my decision: Loz would take Kadaj into the woods to hide while I distract our Big brother. Loz knew this; we all knew each other so well, even though we were so different. We couldn't even fight because between the time of our deaths and being given another chance we lost our weapons. If Big brother attacked us we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves, maybe Loz would be able to help with his strength… but it still wouldn't be enough. Sitting down behind the tree I watched as Loz disappeared with Kadaj into the forest and waited for Big brother to come. My thoughts began to wander off back to her. I became distracted.

Summary: o that was a random chapter…well I hope you liked it and I promise the next one will be out soon, I'm open to some ideas for the story; I've got the basic plot sorted out but I can add more to it.


	9. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the works of Advent Children

Reborn

Yazoo's POV

Hearing him coming closer I pushed my back to the tree; hidden. I reached for Velvet Nightmare, pulling my hand back, remembering i no longer had it. I could sense that he stood just a mere metre away warily stepping closer.

Making a decision, I jumped out from behind the tre and ran off towards the city. A distraction, thats what Loz and Kadaj need, a distraction. Kadaj needs to be kept safe and this as good a plan as any. I didn't matter; an insignificant puppet in mother's world

Hearing Fenrir start, I sped up, turning a corner into the city just as Cloud went past. Leaning against the wall I let my thoughts drift...Was the girl real or was she somehow...just a dream? I jerked back off the wall, getting to the task at hand. Loz and Kadaj were important right now, not her; but then...why couldn't i stop thinking about her?

I felt a surge of adrenaline pulse through me as Cloud rounded the corner on Fenrir, coming towards me at full speed. I ran towards him and jumped easily over Fenrir; landing gracefully on my feet. Cloud got off wielding his sword, waiting. Huh?... Grr a trap, he knew I would jump then. Now i have no choice but to go back out into the open; where he could easily catch me.

Suddenly Cloud Jumped forward knocking me to the ground, landing a blow to my head. My sight darkened at the edges as I struggled to remain conscious. With another, stronger blow the world fell into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hmm hope this is a good chapter. I should have the next chapter soon =)


	10. Trapped

Reborn-Chapter 9- Trapped

A cold silent wind blew around the room, moving soundlessly through each crack in the wall. The room seemed dead, the only sign of life being a faint rustling coming from a far corner. A pinpoint of light shone through the keyhole in the door; shining over a small surface of soft, silver hair.

Yazoo unexpectedly bashed against the glass that he, for some reason, could not even crack. Confused and tired, he collapsed onto the floor. Despite all this, he smiled, he had done what he had planned: to get Cloud away from Kadaj.

'"Are we having fun yet",' Yazoo looked up to see a familiar red headed man; the one he had fought and won. Yazoo smirked.

'"The time of my life",' to Yazoo's surprise the man didn't get annoyed. Looking at him he tryed to see any hint of anger in his stance and eyes, but there wasn't any.

'Ohh, so you do have a sense of humour.' The man smiled and pointed at the glass.

'Your not going to get out of here like that.' With this final word he left the room, leaving Yazoo scowling at the door.

'Cloud! Get down there, he needs food and water. He's not a prisoner...Cloud!' Tifa shouted as Cloud started to leave Seventh Heaven. He turned and faced Tifa but averted his gaze from her face; she thought he could get over Aerith so quickly.

'We can't trust him yet. He was trying to kill us.' Cloud replied looking sternly at the floor.

'He's locked away, you can't just leave him there...alone' With this Tifa began putting together some food and water. Putting them on the side she opened a drawer and picked up a key for room 4. She turned and started to climb the stairs.

'Tifa, I can't take the food to him and whats with the key.' Cloud looked around the room quickly, searching for Yuffie to take the food for him.

'Yes Cloud you're taking him the food and this,' Tifa said lifting up the key, ' Is for the room that will be his.' Tifa turned round and headed off to the rooms.

'Tifa! You're putting everyone at risk. Think about Marlene and Denzel. Tifa!' But no reply came, she either couldn't hear him or most likely chose not to answer. Cloud sighed and picking up the tray of food began to descend to the basement.

Summary: hmm hope that was a good chappy. They will start getting longer soon hopefully


	11. The Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything from FFVII

**Kadaj's POV:** (Kadaj has just entered the forest before Loz and Yazoo found him)

The moonlight streamed through the gaps in the canopies of the trees as the rain slowly flooded the forest floor. The light shone on a smooth black surface that moved within the undergrowth, waiting for blood and fear to feast upon.

Kadaj jumped as the wind caused the leaves to rustle, he looked around warily making sure that no one was following, or watching, him. He cast a quick look behind him to check whether Yazoo and Loz had noticed him leave; they would stop him for sure. He had put a good distance between himself and Seventh Heaven, so if anyone saw him they wouldn't be able to catch up to him very quickly. This would give him time to see what was calling him into the forest, making him want to get as far in as possible.

All his senses were screaming for him to leave the forest, to at least come back with Yazoo and Loz to help him. After all, they were a team, they worked best when they were together. Kadaj knew their separate skills and qualities would make them an almost impossible enemy, when they all worked together. Without his brothers, he only had his anger and his fighting skills to keep him safe; he had no one he could rely on to keep him alive if danger chanced upon him.

Something called to him from within the depths of the forest, the darkness became inviting and welcoming. Kadaj felt the strongest urge to continue and never stop until he reached the haven that called to and wanted him; the place that would keep him safe. He began to run, slowly picking up his pace, expertly avoiding tree roots and bushes. He sprinted, running faster and faster getting closer and closer to the haven. His boot hit a small tree root and Kadaj tumbled to the floor, his hands stretching out to stop his fall. The moonlight shone through and lit up a small patch of the undergrowth, showing a thick, dark red stain on the leaves of the underbrush. Kadaj reached out and touched the liquid; it was still wet. He turned around, looking for the way he had come from...but everything looked the same. He started to walk in one direction until he heard a rustle in the bushes, to the left of him, as something came towards him. He slowly backed away until a sudden growl rumbled from behind him making him whirl and look for the cause of it. A soft scraping noise, like claws on wood, came from the same direction. Kadaj froze on the spot, hoping that this would make them leave. This fear was irrational, he had fought worse things and survived; but something about the presence made him want to run and never stop, to get as far away as possible.

_"Kadaj"_ something whispered behind him, causing him to turn. He looked off into the shadows among the trees and noticed the darkness slowly spreading towards him, inch by dreadful inch. Kadaj's breath hitched as he tried to find out where he could run to, but in all directions the terrible blackness was getting closer and closer. A thick stench of death engulfed him as the shadows crept towards him, tendrils of fingers reaching out ready to grab. "Go away!" he shouted, hoping the noise would scare it off...but no such luck. A quiet, almost silent, laugh echoed in his mind until he curled up into a ball on the floor. He wouldn't look at the shadows, if he didn't look it didn't exist. He could feel its presence getting closer, getting ready to strike at him when the moment arose. The stench of death became unbearable as rivulets of blood dripped off the creature onto Kadaj's prone form. Shadowy fingers reached out and stroked his hair, slowly reaching towards his forehead. A sharp pain caused Kadaj to cry out as the fingers slipped into his mind, into his memories. He could feel its presence inside him, in all parts of his life, trying to work him out and trying to destroy him.

_"Oh, so strong," _it whispered within his mind, _"so strong and...tasty."_ Kadaj reached out blindly, trying to get the monster away from him, but he only succeeded in making it laugh. _"I am __rarely physical, little child. I feast on your fears, they make me different, they make me like this. You will all make me stronger until no one will be able to best me. I know the truth of what you are and I will show it to you." _Kadaj felt a pull and he was suddenly somewhere else, the creature nowhere to be seen, though he could still feel it in his mind. He looked around and saw he was in a small red room filled with containers for failed test subjects. He walked towards the stairs and, looking up saw a doorway with a sign saying 'Jenova' above it. "_That is your mother,"_ the thing whispered, "No it's not" Kadaj argued "this is a room full of test subjects." The thing laughed _"oh, poor child. Jenova cells were used to create these, to create Sephiroth. To create _**_you_**_."_ Kadaj ignored what it said and, walking through the doorway, saw a large glass container with a depiction of a woman on the front of it. He walked up to it and began tugging at the edges of the depiction, _"that's exactly how Sephiroth did it," _the creature murmured as Kadaj pulled the front off, to reveal the glass, and began to run his hand over it. He turned around to look at Jenova, she was a woman with fine silver coloured long hair...just like his. "You made this up," Kadaj accused looking around the room for the shadow creature. _"Me? Trick you? I wouldn't do that child, I never lie," _Kadaj felt the fingers move within his mind as it said this and his mind was suddenly filled with memories of Jenova; of Sephiroth. Kadaj screamed as the knowledge that he was a remnant of Sephiroth filled his head, as he realised that his mother was an **experiment.**

Kadaj wondered why the creature had done this, why it hadn't killed him until he heard its deathly voice fill his mind, _"I've had my fun now remnant...it is time for you to _**_die._**_"_ Kadaj suddenly found himself in the forest again with the creature above him, retreating from his mind. Leaving no time for the creature to recover from its night snack, Kadaj jumped up and ran through a gap among the thick shadows. He sprinted through the underbrush and jumped over tree roots trying to escape. He heard its laugh as it gained on him, ready to move in for the kill. Diving to the right, Kadaj sprinted off in another direction as the creature pounced and landed where he had just been standing. It had changed shape, it was now a shadowy humanoid with a sword to match, Its eyes the same crimson red as the blood of its victims. Kadaj looked close and saw writhing shapes within the creature and had a sudden realisation that they were the souls of the people it had consumed. He sprinted faster but the creature was gaining on him. He reached a shallow river and was mid-jump when a hand snaked around his ankle and pulled him back down to the earth, his face and upper body landing in the river. The creature leant down to bite his ankle so Kadaj kicked it in the face. Its body was partly physical at the moment so it reeled back from the kick. He took this opportunity to get up and cross the river. A high-pitched shriek filled the air and, turning around, Kadaj noticed that the creature was not trying to follow him. It howled and shrieked and finally walked back off into the forest.

Kadaj sighed and walked towards the edge of the forest, he recognised this area, it was the way he had come in. He began to feel more like himself but there was a small niggling in his mind about Jenova and the fear wouldn't fully leave. He passed some more trees and came across Yazoo and Loz and, giving them a warning look, pushed past them and carried on walking. They followed him and after a few minutes of walking they all sat down, Kadaj picking at the grass "is Mother real?" he asked as though in a daze. Yazoo gave him a confused and worried look while Loz quickly replied that "Mother is real!" tears beginning to slide down his face. A motorbike roared from a short distance away and Yazoo pushed Loz towards the forest. Getting the hint Loz picked Kadaj up, who hadn't seemed to notice anything, and walked into the forest.

Kadaj barely listened, or paid attention, to what was going on, he was thinking about their Mother and if she was actually real. He felt the sensation of movement and realised that Loz had begun moving further into the forest which brought on a sudden fear within Kadaj. He unexpectedly lashed out causing Loz to drop him. He started to run off but Loz used his speed and strength to catch him and hold onto him. "Why?" Loz questioned, wondering why Kadaj had suddenly become so scared when he was always the leader of the three, the one who kept them together and always knew what to do. Kadaj didn't answer, just kept kicking and punching to try and escape Loz's grasp. Loz noticed that Kadaj's gaze was focused on the forest so he moved them away from it which allowed Kadaj to calm down, but he only returned to his dazed, unfocused state. His thoughts returned to the mother that he didn't have and the darkness he had been consumed by.

**Summary: **OK...it's been a long time but I've got back into my stories again. :) I hope that you guys will still read it. Sorry for the major delay :D Please R+R. Suggestions are always welcome.


	12. Watched

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or content from Advent Children, only the plot and OCs belong to me.**

Loz's POV

Loz crept towards the edge of the forest to keep an eye on the fight between Yazoo and Big Brother. He watched as Yazoo expertly dodged attacks and jumped over Fenrir. He watched as Yazoo realised that he would be unable to escape and Loz had to resist the urge to jump in and help. He would have failed him if he just let Kadaj and himself get captured, especially when Yazoo had tried so hard to give them a chance to escape and get somewhere safe.

Loz clenched his fists when Big Brother hit Yazoo over the head, tears welled in his eyes as he saw him slump, unconscious, and he had to bite back a sob. He forced himself to look away as Yazoo was taken away by Big Brother, he would need to find a way to save him soon. Kadaj was his first priority, he was too vulnerable to risk so soon and, deep down, he had promised Yazoo that he would keep Kadaj safe. Even though the promise hadn't been verbally spoken, the brothers knew each other well enough to, just by a simple glance or expression, understand what they wanted the others to do. More tears threatened to spill out of Loz's eyes as he watched Yazoo speed off and disappear around a corner and, yet again, he forced himself to look away and focus on what needed to be done right then.

Looking over at Kadaj, Loz noticed that he had been oblivious to everything; he had no idea that Yazoo had been taken. He didn't even seem to have heard anything either. Loz reached towards Kadaj who suddenly jumped backwards and stared off into the forest. Loz followed his stare and felt compelled to go further in, to find out what, or who, had hurt his brother. He walked further into the forest, not even hesitating when a furious "no" came from behind him. He started jogging, determined to find the truth, though he had no idea why he wanted to. A sudden fear enveloped him and he thought the only way to escape was to jump across the small river in front of him. He prepared himself to jump over but, just as he was about to make the leap, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards. As Kadaj pulled him out to the forest boundary, Loz felt the fear lessen and vanish and no longer felt an urge to seek the truth that surely awaited him there. Kadaj glared in the general direction of where he had run from not so long ago.

"It nearly destroyed me," he stated and then turned around and walked off. Loz had no choice but to follow him so, with a quick glance back at the forest, that's what he did.

Loz followed Kadaj throughout the city of Midgar, not sure what he was actually looking for; but all attempts to question Kadaj were met with silence. The pitch black night made Loz see creatures in the shadows of the numerous alleyways; barely held at bay by the few lights scattered around the streets during the early hours of the morning. He suddenly felt foolish and stupid, he was supposed to be strong like his brothers. Yazoo had been caught because he was strong, he had decided to face Big Brother alone knowing that he was unlikely to win. Kadaj had always been the strongest of the three, even though he was the youngest, he would take control of situations and figure out how to get out of them. Yet...he seemed so weak now, so out of control. Loz studied Kadaj as they walked around Midgar. At a glance, his stride showed a purpose and his eyes showed determination. But Loz knew his brother, his stride was off, he saw fear in the speed at which he was moving; and his eyes were blank, showing no emotion... they looked lifeless.

Kadaj stopped suddenly and turned around, looking for something. He finally stopped when he saw their bikes nearby. He walked over to them and sat on one, starting it up; Loz followed suit and got on his own bike, wondering where they were going. Kadaj sped off, quickly followed by a confused Loz, his face screwed up as he tried to work out what the hell was going through Kadaj's mind.

Loz had no idea how much time had passed, or even where they were, they had little time to rest so, whenever they stopped, Loz would find a safe place to sleep and they would be on the move again as soon as they woke up. He had been so focused on making sure that Kadaj didn't become more 'depressed' that the only thing he had noticed was that, at some point, they had travelled on a ship. He decided to take a quick look at their surroundings, he recognised a few areas and realised that Kadaj was taking them to the City of the Ancients. Why would he want to go there? The area gradually began to change as they got closer to the city, the trees became more pale and fewer plants were growing.

They stopped their bikes at a spot Loz recognised, they had been here recently with all those children. The thought of that made him wary, was Kadaj going to try and start it all over again? He couldn't though, it was Sephiroth who had done that, wasn't it? Loz didn't want that to happen again, he could still remember the look on the little girl's face as she watched the boy drink the water; she had known what was going to happen... or maybe the silver hair had made her wary. Even if he could go through seeing everything again, it had all ended badly last time. He looked up to see Kadaj entering the nearby house so he followed him.

Loz noticed a stairway leading down to somewhere below the house, he descended cautiously, worried about what would be waiting for him and his brother. Kadaj was at the bottom of the stairway, staring at a congealed pool of blood and a smear that led from it to the water. Loz looked over the water and saw the body floating there or...at least what was left of the body. Half of one of the legs was missing, as well as both arms and the face was completely unrecognisable. After looking around the rest of the room, he noticed that there were deep gouges in the walls that could have only been done by a sword. By the deepness of the cuts in the walls, Loz only had one possible person in mind for who could've done it, Sephiroth. It was likely that he had been the one who had killed the person, who was floating around somewhere behind him, too. He was wondering why either of them had been here when he heard a splash behind him, he looked around to see Kadaj swimming towards the body. For a second, the blood appeared to reach out for him before moving off in another direction. Loz was considering going after him, before he could reach the body, when Kadaj swam to the bottom. He surfaced a few seconds later and got out, rushing over to where Loz was standing. He held up his hand and in his palm was a small green ball, materia. A ghost of a smirk played on Kadaj's lips and Loz felt a sudden surge of relief at the sight, his brother was returning to normal; he didn't care about the materia as long as Kadaj was fine. A familiar light shone in his eyes.

"Look brother," Kadaj whispered, "Holy."

Yazoo's POV

Yazoo looked around at his new surroundings, he was in a nicely furnished room and he had everything he needed to make him comfortable, save for the company of his brothers. Looking out the window, he noticed that it was dark. He wondered where his brothers were, it had been a few days since he had last seen them, and there had been no word of them being around Midgar. Yazoo had only been locked up, in Seventh Heaven, for the first day; the woman called Tifa had given him his own room the day after he had been captured.

As he heard the door click open Yazoo looked across the room, the young girl, Marlene, came in carrying a drink. She slowly walked over to him and put it on the bedside table.

"Tifa told me to make sure you were eating and drinking," she started quietly, "so I brought you this." She smiled slightly as she spoke to him, trying to hide the obvious fear that she felt. Yazoo remembered her from the group of children that had had the geo-stigma, she had been the only one without it. He remembered Loz saying something about finding her in a church, where he had decided to take her along with the rest of the kids.

Yazoo replied with a simple, "Thanks," and picked up the drink to take a much needed mouthful. Marlene stood there while he drank, looking like she had something she wanted to say. Yazoo gave her a blank look and offered her the empty glass, she stepped forward, taking it, and quickly left the room. Yazoo was just about to look out the window when she popped her head back in.

"Me and Denzel would like to show you the church tomorrow...if you want to come," she said quietly, looking at the floor. Yazoo studied her for a few seconds and decided to say "yes" because it would be good for him to get outside again and he wanted to do something nice in return for the hospitality he was receiving.

Once she had left the room again, Yazoo's thoughts strayed back to the girl he had seen. He wondered where she was right then and why he was so interested in her; it was unusual for him to care about anyone other than his two brothers. He remembered the look on her face when he had seen her, she had looked sad, lost and far away from anyone she had ever loved. He had a desire to help her, to make her happy again. But he couldn't do that if he had no idea where to find her. Yazoo shook himself out of his thoughts, it was so unlike him to care about a stranger like this...especially when he had no idea what had happened to Kadaj; what had made him so distant. Standing up, Yazoo made his way across the room and opened the door. Big Brother was standing there, as if deciding whether to enter the room or not. Yazoo pushed past him and walked down the stairs heading towards the front door.

"You can't leave yet," a soft voice spoke out and he turned to meet a pair of young, wary eyes, "you're taking us to the church tomorrow." The boy then proceeded to fold his arms and glare at Yazoo as if he could blame him for everything.

"Denzel, don't be so rude," came a chastising voice and Yazoo looked across the room recognising the woman, Tifa.

"He can't go anyway," Big Brother stated staring at him, "we've all got questions that we want answered." Yazoo frowned and looked at the three of them, he could leave if he wanted to...they wouldn't be able to stop him. He headed towards the door again but, at the sound of a slight cry, he looked across at Marlene who was clearly showing how upset she was which suddenly made him feel guilty. Making a decision, Yazoo sat down at a nearby table and stared at the wall without emotion whilst Marlene clapped her hands excitedly, glad that she could show the church to someone new.

_Yazoo was running as fast as he could but he could sense the thing gaining on him, though it was making no sounds at all. Looking around, he noticed he was in a forest and instantly knew it was the one that Kadaj had ventured into. His fear increased but he was determined not to look around, he had to keep running to get as far away as possible._

_ A small light in the distance provided a sense of relief, not far now, he just needed to keep running and get there before he was caught. The light was getting closer and closer and Yazoo allowed himself to feel a rare sense of happiness. He reached a river and was just about to jump when something appeared out of nowhere and whipped him off his feet. Yazoo looked up and noticed a thick shadow creature staring at him, it's arms coming to strike at him again. He jumped up and kicked one of the arms away as it whipped out to strike him. The shape suddenly changed again but it's other arm was still coming towards him. He rolled out of the way and quickly jumped to his feet to continue running but was stopped short as he saw the thing ahead of him. He lifted his arms above his head to block the incoming attack but the shadow passed through them. Yazoo looked up in disbelief as the creature's mouth spread in a flaming grin._

"_You are mine," it stated and a booming laugh echoed around the trees as Yazoo felt a presence enter his head just before he collapsed into oblivion._

Sitting up in bed, Yazoo flailed his arms around attempting to fight off the presence and his hand connected with something that made an "umph!" sound as it fell to the floor. He blinked away the remnants of sleep as he realised that it had all been a dream. Looking over the side of the bed, He noticed that he had managed to hit the young boy, Denzel.

"Sorry," Yazoo managed to say. Though, by the emotionless tone, you wouldn't think he was sorry at all.

"I'm okay," Denzel said as he got up, "I'm tougher than I look." A smile spread across his face as he said this and pointed towards the door. "We're leaving for the church soon...so are you coming?" Yazoo nodded and watched Denzel leave the room before getting up to change into some new clothes.

Yazoo walked downstairs and saw Denzel and Marlene dart out the door so he followed them. They led him down numerous streets, some obviously housing poorer people as the houses were in various states of disrepair. As they got closer to the church, they passed empty looking slums with just the occasional dog sniffing around looking for food. Yazoo had looked across to Marlene and noticed the shine to her eyes which told him that she was trying not to cry; the way these people had to live obviously upset her. They finally reached a clearing in which the only surviving building was the church, in amongst piles of rubble.

Entering the church, with Marlene and Denzel close behind, Yazoo looked around and noticed that there was a pool of water across most of if and other parts hinted that fights had taken place here.

"What happened here?" Yazoo questioned.

"Kadaj and Cloud fought here," Marlene answered, "the floor had broken open and the lifestream came out." Yazoo stepped into the pool and suddenly the aches he didn't realise he had were disappearing. Sighing, he splashed water over his face and let a small, real smile show on his face. Turning around, he beckoned for Marlene and Denzel to get in too. Denzel jumped in and pulled a shrieking Marlene in with him, laughing while she attempted to get her revenge. A few hours passed as Yazoo watched the two splash each other and play tag in the water, their laughter keeping him in a happy mood as the water kept him warm.

A flash of movement in the corner of his eye made Yazoo look up, there sitting on a broken beam that led out to the roof, was the same girl. He quickly stood up as she stared at him, forgetting the sense of happiness he had felt. His usual emotionless state returned as he saw how sad she was as if, for her whole life, she had been in a state of torment. He headed towards her and reached his hand out as if to touch her, she bent over and stretched her own arm out. She suddenly looked over across the rubble and a look of fear crossed her face, she stared at Yazoo as if making a decision and then darted off, jumping down from the church. He stared at the space where she had been for a few seconds and then glanced down at his hand which had almost touched her hand.

"Yazoo, we need to go back for lunch," Marlene said as she came over and patted him on his arm.

"Yeh," Denzel agreed, "I'm starving." Yazoo nodded and led them both out the church. His thoughts strayed back to both Kadaj and Loz and the girl he kept seeing, his life was getting more confusing by the day. He looked over at Marlene who seemed to want to ask something but obviously thought better of it as she ran to catch up with Denzel. Yazoo got the sudden feeling that someone was watching them so he rushed to catch up, ushering Denzel and Marlene ahead.

Unknown POV

He grinned as he watched one of the remnants enter the church with two children, the creature had marked this one as it's next prey...though it's last hunt had been unsuccessful. The remnant called Kadaj had seemed to be failing under the creature's torments but he had suddenly shown a burst of strength as he broke away from it's hold and escaped from the forest. Unhappy with his failure, the creature had chosen to seek revenge on Kadaj by choosing those he was closest to. The man grinned at this thought, the creature was the worst enemy for anyone to have and it was HIS loyal friend.

He waited for the three to leave so he could follow them but a figure on top of the church made him glance up. A girl bathed in shadow was sitting there, staring down into the church. She turned her head slightly, just as she was reaching down for something, letting the light show one side of her face to him and, as he recognised her, he growled deeply in frustration. She suddenly looked over at him and a look of fear appeared as she also recognised him. He grinned, knowing that he still scared her but, deep down, he knew she wasn't as weak as she had once been; her ordeal with her brother had made her stronger and he would not be able to manipulate her as he once had. She looked down into the church again but had quickly made a decision, jumping off the roof and darting off quicker than he would have been able to follow.

The other three finally left the church and he silently followed them as they made their way back home. He froze as he saw the remnant visibly tense up as if he could sense him crouching there in the shadows but he was able to continue as the remnant sped up his pace. When they finally reached their destination he grinned, Seventh Heaven; these people were always fun to mess with.

**Summary: Ok...feel free to hit me, I took forever :D I had written about half of this when I suddenly didn't know what to write. I didn't mean to leave it so long though :s hope the wait was worth it. Anyways, please R+R :).**


End file.
